One particularly effective method of forming elastic bands is to cut the same from tubular band stock with a guillotine-type of shear. Thus, the tubular band stock is held with the opposite sides in abutting relation, while a movable blade cuts down across the band stock to sever an individual band therefrom.
One of the problems which has been encountered with such band cutting apparatus is that the cutting process will cause the opposite abutting sides of the stock which are cut by the blade to bond or stick together. While the outer and inner surfaces of tubular rubber band stock is relatively cured, the interior portion of the rubber tube tends to be much less cured. When a guillotine cutter slices down across the tube, therefore, the relatively raw center portions of the opposed abutting sides of the stock sometimes bond or stick together. Unless this bonding is broken, the use of such rubber bands in automatic band-handling equipment is very difficult.
One technique for the unbonding of bands cut from tubular stock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,027. Mounted proximate the movable blade is a gripping assembly that engages opposite sides of the band and then shifts the opposite sides in a direction along the cut to thereby break the bonds. More particularly, the band gripping apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,027 includes a surface carried by the movable blade outwardly of the cutting edge and a cooperating anvil-like member that engages the opposite side of the band and moves in response to movement of the blade in order to effect shifting of the band along the cut.
While the apparatus and method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,027 is highly effective in breaking the bonds between cut edges of rubber bands, it is desirable to be able to simplify the apparatus further and enhance the already high efficiency and reliability of operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of cutting and unbonding bonded-together opposite abutting edges of elastic bands which has improved reliability and effectiveness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic band cutting and unbonding apparatus and method which requires less maintenance, has a greater operating life, and is relatively simple to fabricate.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an elastic band cutting and separating apparatus having improved blade life and enhanced precision of operation.
The elastic band cutting and unbonding apparatus of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will be apparent from or set forth in more detail in the accompanying drawing and the following description of the Best Mode of Carrying Out The Invention.